


Living for Today

by ClaraLuna98



Category: Julie and the Phantoms
Genre: Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: Julie gets a day with her boys
Comments: 9
Kudos: 224





	Living for Today

“Oh! Maybe we play something loud to wake her up.” Reggie suggested. It was Saturday and the boys wanted to spend the day with Julie. Outside of band practice, she hadn’t had much time to spend with them. But they knew she was free today. 

“I feel like that’s rude.” Alex shot down the idea. “How about something gentler?”

“We sing to her!” Luke said. “But what do we sing?” 

“Oh oh oh!” Reggie’s hand shot up. 

“We’re not singing Home is where my Horse is.” 

“Give it a chance man.” Reggie put his hand down, sulking. 

“We could just let her sleep a little longer.” Alex suggested, sticking his hands in his pockets. “She did get back kinda late from Flynn’s.” 

“Or,” Luke countered, “we wake her up now and get as much Julie time as possible and she can sleep all day tomorrow.” 

“Not everyone lives like you did, Luke.” Alex reminded him. It was true, Luke rarely slept when he was alive. He sat down on the couch and put his feet up on the table. “But if you insist on waking her up, I’ve got an idea.”

...

Evidently, playing Julie an a cappella song using her nightstand as drums led to the boys discovering that they could, in fact, be hit by pillows now. Though thankfully that was the only projectile Julie decided to launch. 

“What are you doing?” She asked, rolling over and throwing her blanket over her head. 

“I mean I thought it was obvious.” Reggie said. “We were waking you up.” Julie poked her head out and gave the bassist the stink eye. 

“I got that part, but why?”

“We wanted to hang out with you.” Like said. “We don’t really hang outside of rehearsal anymore.”

“We miss you, Jules.” Alex added.

Julie looked between her boys, the three of them looking at her with big, puppy dog eyes. 

“Alright, you got me.” She sat up and reached for her glasses. “What’s the plan, Boys?” 

“Whatever you want.” Alex offered. “Just one rule, no band stuff today.”

“Hey!” Luke cut in. “That wasn’t part of the plan.”

“Nah, I agree.” Julie said. “No band stuff.”

“Where to first then?” Reggie asked. 

...

Julie’s idea of a fun day with her boys, as it turned out, involved a lot of lounging. Her life had been going a mile a minute for weeks, and she just wanted to stop for a bit. 

First it was the beach. The group picking a secluded spot they could relax in without drawing too much attention. As it turned out, while Julie’s magic hug made them solid to her and visible to some, most people still couldn’t see them when they weren’t playing. 

At one point, Reggie challenged Luke to a race into the water. The guitarist immediately taking the challenge. Alex and Julie watched as the two boys ran down the beach, attempting to shove each other to get their win. 

“Can you guys actually feel the water?” Julie asked. 

“I don’t know honestly.” Alex admitted. “It’s not really something I’ve tried.” 

“Did you guys come here at all when you were alive?” 

“Only sometimes. Reggie’s house used to be where the bike shop is. Sometimes we’d meet up here before rehearsal and play volleyball or something.” Reggie whooped as he made contact with the water first, splashing Luke in an attempt to get a rise out of him. “Evidently we can touch water.” Luke retaliated by tackling Reggie. The pair launching into a play fight. Julie laughed, and Alex slung an arm over her shoulder. 

Ever since that night, physical affection became normal between the boys and Julie. None of them thinking twice before ruffling someone’s hair, or slinging an arm over a shoulder. And hugs, that was Alex’s favorite part. Julie gave great hugs. 

“I’m glad we did this.” Julie said, resting her head on Alex’s shoulder. 

“Me too.” 

...

The group wound up spending most of the day at the beach. The sun beginning to set by the time they left. With no real desire to go anywhere else, the four returned home. 

Ray greeted the band warmly as they entered the house. It was nice that he could see them now. 

“We were gonna watch a movie out in the studio,” Julie informed him., “if you and Carlos want to join.” 

“You kids have fun.” Ray insisted. “You don’t want your old man bothering you guys.” 

“No bother at all, Mr. Molina.” Reggie assured. “We’d love for you guys to join us.” 

“Well if you insist.” Julie laughed as how easy her dad relented. “Carlos is upstairs. I’ll get the snacks?” 

“You got a deal.” Julie turned to the stairs. 

“I’ll give you a hand, Mr. Molina.” Reggie offered. 

“I told you, Reggie. You can call me Ray, or dad.” Julie chuckled. 

“You guys wanna set up the movie?” She turned to Luke and Alex. 

“It’s my turn to pick!” Alex exclaimed, popping out of the room. 

“No it’s not!” Luke popped out after him. 

“Now that, I don’t think I’ll ever be used to.” Ray shook his head, looking at the spot the boys were just standing in. 

...

When everyone gathered in the studio, it had appeared the boys settled on Hook, but Luke looked less happy than Alex about it. 

“Oh I love this movie!” Julie settled down between Luke and Reggie. Both boys instinctively scooting closer, Luke’s arm moving to her shoulders. “Nice choice Alex.” 

“I’m glad someone appreciates my tastes.” Alex stuck his tongue out at Luke. Luke returning the sentiment. 

“Shhhh.” Carlos hushed the group. “It’s starting.” 

...

Ray and Carlos called it quits after Hook, but the four band mates decided to watch another. And another. At some point their positions changing to a cuddle puddle on the couch. Julie’s legs thrown up on Reggie’s lap, her back pressed up against Luke’s side. Alex squeezed himself next to Reggie, his hand resting on Julie’s knee. 

“We should have days like today more often.” She decided. “This is nice.” 

“Couldn’t agree more.” Luke kissed her forehead. Julie yawned and snuggled closer. “You wanna head to bed?”

“No. I’m comfy.” The boys chuckled, watching as Julie struggled to keep her eyes open. 

“Whatever you say, Jules.” Alex said. 

“Shudup.” Julie mumbled as she fell asleep.


End file.
